The present invention relates to managing health care to be provided to members of a group, e.g., managed health care plans, groups and organizations such as HMOs, group health insurance plans (HIPs), medical groups, and to individuals who may wish to manage health care. More particularly, the invention relates to identifying and/or monitoring members of the group based on the state of health of members, e.g., actual or possible high blood pressure, actual or possible high blood cholesterol, actual or possible diabetes, actual or possible severe obesity, etc., and managing health care provided to such members based on measurements, e.g., physiological measurements, made on the members. The invention contemplates the use of devices to provide at least some of the measurements which can operate out of a health care provider's or professional's facility, e.g., such devices may be portable and carried by members and/or used in members' homes or places of business.